poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Klause
~Kamen Rider!~ Tyler's words before morphing ~You Probably shouldint've done that~ Tyler's Battle Catchphrase Tyler Dunnigan Klause is a Cyber Kid from yale city he lost his mother because of some disease now he goes to the hundred acre wood to hang with his friends winnie the pooh and he's a bro to sonic he becomes the new Cybertron Personality He is cool, carring, and awsome to his friends flirtious to girls and reblelious to vilians like bowser koopa he killed his mother by bowser's disease now he loses his temper when bowser insults him but pooh is the best bud to calm him down. Powers * Super Speed - He Can Run Super Fast * Time Break - He Can Slow Time Down * Enchanced Combat - He Can Fight Bad Guys Hand To Hand Because he masterd karate * Vision - He can see into the past present and future he gets visions of something good and bad is about to hapen Relationships * Winnie the Pooh - Friends they get along good he acts like a brother to tyler * Ash Ketchum - Friends they get along tyler's a trainer just like ash always get tyler worked up with his boneheaded jokes which makes him mad. * Rocky DeSantos - Best friends they get along good even though he gets creepy * Adam Park - Sensei and comediean he trains and teaches ty new tricks he masters them * Tommy Oliver - Mentor he accompany's him to keep calm and not get angry * Sonic the Hedgehog - Best Bro they get along good just like pooh he acts cool to sonic * Kira Ford - Crush he likes kira he kisses her kira talks tyler into seduction * Kimberly Ann Hart - Girlfriend He likes kimberly kimberly flirts with tyler and she kisses him * Littlefoot - Good friends they hang out * Chomper - Good Friends * Petrie - Companion * Ducky and Spike - Big Father * Ruby - Traveling new friend * Robotboy - Best Buddy * Sirena (Mako Mermaids) - They Share a sister brother/crush like bond sirena looks after tyler like he's sirena's new mother Quotes * You Probably Shouldint've Done That! * Hey Like You're Outfits You Guys uh cheerleaders? * Ok You Guys Have Got To Try That * Guys can you give me a sec Vamoos! * What do they feed you brother? (to Rocky DeSantos) * Could you please take off the oven mitts?! * YES MY MAN'S GOIN FOR THE WIN (to Sonic the Hedgehog) * You know i think you have a crush on me kira (to Kira Ford) * yeah i think ya do. * TOMMY I CANT GET UP BECAUSE YOU'RE KNEELING ON MY LEG! (to Tommy Oliver) * If i do it kimberly will you promise to stay at my house? * I Was just trying to move fast so no one noticed i was wearing a unitard * When you're wearing one of those things even even when you win you lose! * Tommy Oliver: Tyler i hope that this means you're going to stay with us * I Told you it was a one time deal i winned you're trophy and you get a little visit from the dino wizards * Kimberly Ann Hart: You didint knowtice i six castle of bowser's but you did knowtice when he changed his ponytail from left to right! * Okay first it was right to left. second it wasnt a pony tail it was a recorder. and third maybe if bowser planed to take over my city i would've noticed him too! * as If that wasnt bad enough he lost his life savings * Thackery Binx: Wow how do he'd do that? * He went on a game show called are you willing to loose you're life savings * Pooh how is this gonna help you look like a bloated turkey and a thong * You're Little snake baby has the heart of a serpent this is you're moment pooh go out there and take it! (slaps pooh's back) ohh... wow skin on stuffing awkward. * You dont get to complain we could've stayed on the path to the cemetery but noooo! you knew a shortcut through the woods THIS IS NOT A SHORTCUT EDDIE! * You know i just realized i have a GPS on my phone i'll get us out of this situation * NOW are YOU HAPPY MY PHONE JUST FLEW INTO THAT LOG! * Ed even if you beat chernanbog kim's gonna kill you * It may not be my thing but if it means something to you then im with you KING POOHTONIUS! * Yeah, dont mess with the ty! * I Couldint Belive it either words just kept exploding out of me it's like i had a case of lie-areia * My dad could show i was a kid i putted his note in my locker and i left him a message * Oh I Know he put on his crying boots * Jeez, Just Relax! * Tommy hey what if i promise Kimberly stays with me while you do all the work * Tommy Oliver: Sure thing tyler you are a genius * YES! * *tyler high fives tommy oliver* * as I was saying kimberly my babe it's tail time * Kimberly Ann Hart: Come here you silly kid * *tyler rubs kimberly's chest* * Kimberly Ann Hart: Oh tyler.... *giggles* * Kimberly Ann Hart: And then after he showed me his entire collection of star trek bloopers he asked me to marry him actually he insisted. * That's my dad good thing i saved you when i did now back to you and me * Rocky DeSantos: Evreything ok you guys? * Rocky Not Now! * Rocky DeSantos: i just need to let you know we have and emergency and we need.... * Rocky i cant here you the signal seems to be breaking up tyler out call you later by! * Bowser: You dont know karate you're nothing but a scroony little cyber rat *tyler moves his lips* * And you're nothing but a spoiled little poser! * POOH! It's only been 3 Minutes * Bye Bye Bowser! * Don't Panic We Trained for this Guys bust out the emergency deoderant! * Oh kimberly's reading the note i left in her locker which means she's gonna come over here pit crew GO! GO! GO! *Brock and Ash Ketchum spray tyler's pits* Sirena (Mako Mermaids): But tyler.... Wait wait wait for the final touch a splash of clone *trys clone but it's added by ty's fear blue cheese* What the? Sirena (Mako Mermaids): What's wrong? Someone put blue cheese in my clone i cant stand blue cheese! Matt (Cyberchase): Remember when he tasted it? Natsu Dragneel: Dont Hurl Man or think about hurling or the taste of right before... *blocks natsu's mouth* SHUT IT! * Which is what you actually did natsu you took candy FROM A BABY! * You Don't get it t-bone why does pooh moved to my house why do i have new friends AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON A TOILET?! * Apperantley it can cook you're uh toilet waffles are ready * Chill * Got it Coverd * Did it Agian i am on fire *singing* Fire! Trivia * He is Voiced by Leo Howard Theme Song * ZERO-BLACK BLOOD- full Tyler's Suit * Cybertron Suit Tyler's Team of Pokemon * Charizard * Scizor * Lucario * Gastly * Haunter * Gengar * Rayquaza Gallery Prismflash.jpg|My Device the Cyber Brace vr-troopers-ryan.png|Me as Cybertron Scizor-0.png|My Scizor Lucario ssbwu3ds.png|My Lucario 93-Haunter.png|My Haunter Gastly EP020.png|My Gastly Rayquaza-0.jpg|My Rayquaza Charizard.png|My Charizard Gengar-0.png|My Gengar